kidschannelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Hooks
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #7FFFD4; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Executive producer(s) Noah Z. Jones Maxwell Atoms - }} } | ! Running time 11 minutes per episode - }}- #if: } | ! Production company(s) Bond Animations Mercury Filmworks - }}- } | ! Distributor Walt Disney Television Animation Disney Channel - }}|}} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #7FFFD4; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Broadcast - } | ! Original channel Disney Channel - }} } | ! Picture format 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) - }} } | ! Original run September 24, 2010 (USA) September 25, 2010 (Canada) – present - }}- } | ! Status Currently airing (renewed for second season) |} Fish Hooks is an American animated television series created by Noah Z. Jones. Twenty-one episodes have been ordered for the first season. It premiered on September 24, 2010. An 11-minute preview was shown on September 3, 2010, following the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. The stars of Fish Hooks are former That's So Raven and Cory In the House star Kyle Massey, former Jonas L.A. star Chelsea Kane, and Justin Roiland. Fish Hooks is also one of the only two animated Disney Channel Original Series currently in production (along with Phineas and Ferb). It was announced on December 8, 2010 that Fish Hooks was picked up for a second season.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/DNR/2010/doc/dc_new_120810.doc Plot The series revolves around adolescent fish Milo, his shy brother Oscar, and their "overly dramatic" best friend Bea Goldfishberg. They attend a school submerged in an aquarium in a pet store. The series chronicles their daily lives as they deal with eel attacks, trips to the hamster cages, and picture day. They also deal with typical teenage problems (friendships, crushes, sports, acne etc.). Production In 2009, President of entertainment Gary Marsh said of the show, "The Fish Hooks team has created one of the most original, inventive animated series on television – bringing an ingenious twist to the classic archetypes of high school life." The series will be produced using a mix of 2D digital animation and photo collages. The series is created and co-executive produced by children's book illustrator Noah Z. Jones and developed for television by Alex Hirsch and Bill Reiss. Main and recurring cast were announced in a Disney Channel press release on August 26, 2010. Cast Main * Milo Fishtooth (voiced by Kyle Massey) is an adolescent betta fish. Milo is a self-described "party guy" who tries to have fun in any situation. He is very loud and loves to go on wild adventures and throw parties. It was confirmed in "Doris Flores Gorgeous" that he is 16 years old, and is friends with Bea, a female who is an aspiring actress, and is also very friendly with his brother, Oscar. In "Fail Fish", Milo is shown to have attention disabilities, and passed his test with the help of Bea and Oscar, who performed dangerous yet educational activities, because that is how Milo learns. He's afraid of losing Bea's friendship, as shown in "Fish Sleepover Party". So he and Oscar disguised as girls to sneak to their party. Oscar joined cause of Milo's pursuation. He, as stated by Mr. Baldwin, is a "selfish fish". In "Fish Out Of Water", he ventured outside the tanks in watersuits, along with Oscar and Bea. In "Underwater Boy", he tries out for football to get attention, but ends up as water boy. He doesn't notice his importance on the team until Oscar encouraged him by using a pie chart. Milo doesn't really have common sense, which leads to those crazy adventures. He thought Mr. Baldwin was the comic superhero, Captain Aquarium. He got a dog for Oscar named Murphy, and Oscar drove him away, so Milo, Bea, and Oscar try to find him. At the end of the episode, Milo got a horse. He is known by Oscar, as lazy, as he doesn't wash his underwear. That's why Oscar wanted to get a new roommate. Milo has a nice attitude, but could rarely get angry. He so far is doing good with friends in school, but he lacks his studying. He is shown to care for Oscar a lot, along with Bea, as they desperately looked for him when he was missing. In "Dances with Wolf Fish", Milo was really dirty, which made Oscar get out Senor Broom and Senor Mop. Their brothers ring is a skull that lights up. In "Dropsy!", Milo pretends to have a fish disease called the Dropsy, simply because he saw all the benefits that Albert Glass was getting when he was sick. He ends up getting dumped in a tank with other fish who really have the Dropsy, but that never get better. In "Milo Gets a Ninja," it is shown that Milo can be somewhat of a control freak. At the beginning of the episode, he befriends a ninja who will do anything he says, after which he decides to use his newfound power to correct injustice in his school. However, the power goes to his head when, instead of just ridding the school of Jocktopus, he locks everyone in the school in individual fish tanks because in his eyes, they each did something wrong. It is only when Oscar tells him that he has become an even bigger bully than Jocktopus that Milo realizes the error of his ways. In "Big Fish", Milo feels weak compared to the girls in his school, so, after taking the advice of Jumbo Shrimp, he uses the power of a "Big Tank" to make himself more muscular. The problems start when Milo decides that he is not big enough, and so continues to use the "Big Tank", despite prior warnings from Jumbo Shrimp that he should not use it excessively. Milo ends up falling asleep in the tank and becomes so huge that he inadventantly breaks the tank and is now considered a giant monster. In the end, Oscar, Bea, and Jumbo Shrimp force him into a "Shrink Tank", which should get him back to normal in 36 hours. * Bea Goldfishberg (voiced by Chelsea Kane) is a goldfish who is very "overly dramatic", and wants to be a movie star. Her friend, Oscar, has a huge and regularly unspoken crush on her, and she is obviously oblivious to this. She even once said Oscar is her boyfriend, but it turns out she was just "acting" so Clamantha could get away from Oscar. However, she may have some feelings for him. She claims that she is the most beautiful fish of all time, despite her friends not agreeing so. In the episode "Underwater Boy", it is shown that she is a fan of football. As shown in several episodes, both her parents are extremely overprotective of her and treat her like a baby, so she once tried to take a job at Fish Flakes inc., but eventually got sick of it and quits. When the students had to give presents in Jocktopuses birthday, Bea says she's too talented to be punched, and tells a really long story about her being a "delivery female" to distract Jocktopus. In Bea Becomes an Adult Fish, Bea tried to become an adult cause her parents treat her like a baby. When she went to Fish Flakes inc., she at first enjoys it, until her manager gets boring meetings, and lots of work. She doesn't mind going on adventures, as long as she could be with her friends. She's really close to her best friend, Shellsea, as they always chat and hang out. Bea seems to be a dramatic to most situations, like when she and Milo tried to sneak in Clamantha's yearbook office, but it turns out her picture was perfectly fine. She's the tritagonist of the show. She is 16 like Milo and Oscar. In Hooray for Hamsterwood, it is shown that Bea wants to have her own T.V show. So she got to Hamsterwood (a parody of Hollywood) and went on a show called "I Dares Ya!". The show includes eating mystery items. It turns out that Bea was the mystery item! So she pretended to have a fake disease called the Ick. * Oscar Fishtooth (voiced by Justin Roiland) is a routinely nervous catfish with an afro who Clamantha, a student of Freshwater High, is infatuated with and has opened a shrine to. He is a video game lover and has a good relationship with Bea and mostly Milo (due to their brotherhood). Oscar is often very stressed throughout the series, mostly because of Milo's crazy adventures. Similarly to Clamantha, he has opened a shrine to his crush, Bea. He attempts to keep his crush on her a secret, for instance: when Bea saw his drawing of them together, he snatched it and ripped it to pieces. Oscar would like Bea to notice him. He's 16 years old. When Milo got a dog, Oscar didn't like him, as he smashed his video game chair. In the episode Doggonit he yells at Murphy causing him to run away. Oscar reveals that he is half betta fish, and that he didn't mean what he said because betta fish are very passionate. So Oscar went with Milo and Bea to save Murphy from the scorpions. He is terrified of Clamantha, as she has a crush on him, in which he despises. Oscar gave money to Jocktopus on his birthday, but Jocktopus calls it "worthless paper", so Oscar gets tangled up in trouble. He made up a fake girlfriend named Doris Flores Gorgeous so he doesn't have to worry about not going on dates with anybody. He tried to keep it away from Milo and Bea, but they eventually went to her home, Fish Niagra Falls. It turns out Doris was Clamantha, and Oscar said to "Doris" that they're not right together. Unlike his brother Milo, he doesn't like to go on adventures, and only does cause Milo or Bea asks him to, so that makes Oscar more of a neutral character. He is the deuteragonist of the series. In "Funny Fish", it is shown Oscar has no sense of humor, so Milo tells him to laugh at everything. He also gets bullied by Jocktopus far more often than Milo and Bea. He also has a diary, where he writes about his tough days. In "The Dark Side of the Fish," he became upset after reading his poem to the class because nobody understood him. He therefore begins hanging out with the goth kids in his school, and even underwent a goth makeover, in which he changed all his clothing to black, wore "spooky contacts" and received a temporary tattoo. He eventually changes back at the end of the episode, after Milo and Bea read him a poem that shows him they really do understand him. Recurring cast * Atticus Shaffer - Albert Glass * John DiMaggio - Jocktopus * Dana Snyder - Mr. Baldwin * Kari Wahlgren - Shellsea & Snake * Alex Hirsch - Clamantha * Jerry Stiller - Principal Stickler * Billy Unger - Bradley "Brad" Kingstone * Richard Simmons - Coach Salmons * Rachel Dratch - Esmargot & Koi * Steven Christopher Parker - Jumbo Shrimp * Maxwell Atoms - Bo Gregory & Razor * Tiny Lister - Mr. Mussels * Edie McClurg - Mrs. Goldfishberg * John Caparulo - Headphone Joe * Noah Z. Jones - Mr. Goldfishberg * Kevin McDonald - Dr. Frog * Laura Ortiz - Piranhica * Greg Cipes - Steve Jackson * Josh Sussman - Randy Pincherson * Derek Evanick - Student Council * Blake Clark - Chief * Roger Craig Smith - Pass * Dave Wittenberg - Punt * Alex Hirsch - Fumble * Eva Amurri - Bleak Molly * Tress MacNeille - Bassy * Jane Carr - Dan and Ann Chovie * Justin Roiland - Scabbo * Dana Snyder - Bud * Jason Earles - Kevin Episodes Guest stars Fish Hooks has had at least one guest star in a majority of the first season episodes. Guest stars include: *Tress MacNeille as Bassy (Fish Sleepover Party, Dollars and Fish) *John DiMaggio as Photographer (Bea Stays in the Picture) *Tiffany Thornton as Doris Flores Gorgeous (Doris Flores Gorgeous) *Dave Wittenberg as the Geckcoach (Underwater Boy) *Maile Flanagan as Sunny (Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus) *Lauren Tom as Barb (Bea Becomes an Adult Fish) *Jason Earles as Kevin (Fail Fish) *Eric Ladin as Ron (The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish) *Jason Alexander as Mr. Nibbles (Hooray for Hamsterwood, Pamela Hamster Returns) *Sabrina Bryan as Pamela Hamster (Hooray for Hamsterwood, Pamela Hamster Returns) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Ninja (Milo Gets a Ninja) *Chris Parnell as Swirlies Announcer (Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story) *Eva Amurri as Bleak Molly (The Dark Side of the Fish) *Blake Clark as Chief (Dollars and Fish) *Ozzy Osbourne as The Earth Troll (Legend of the Earth Troll) International release References External links * * * * cs:Rybičky de:Der Fisch-Club es:Pecezuelos fr:Ça bulle ! it:Fish Hooks - Vita da pesci hu:Peca-Tanya nl:Fish Hooks ja:スイチュー! フレンズ pl:Akwalans pt:Fish Hooks ro:Viața în acvariu simple:Fish Hooks tr:Balık Oltası Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:American children's comedy series Category:English-language television series Category:Fictional fish Category:Flash cartoons Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Family Channel shows Category:High school television series Category:Television series by Disney